Onmyou Taisenki Christmas
by shaesullivan
Summary: The snow was falling gently outside the window of the apartments which Riku was sole owner of.' An excert from a moment in the lives of the Toujinshi and thier Shikigami.


I am not the original author of this series but this individual story. I give full rights and credit to the original author/es and the people responsible for making such a great anime. Please do not sue and enjoy the story.

The snow was falling quietly outside the little apartment house as inside a flurry of humans and shikigami worked to furnish the house with Christmas decorations. This time of year brought out so much merriment from everyone including stubborn hothead Toujinshi. But even the fires in said Toujinshi's eyes had dimmed to quiet embers during this special time of year.

It was comforting to see so many together the few days before Christmas working side by side, hand in hand or paw in paw to make this years festivities the best ever. Miracles truly were real as Riku had worked so hard to get all of his friends to come to his home this year and spend it with Kogenta and himself. The brown haired teenager had felt that this year would be too lonely with just the two of them and had coaxed everyone who could to come.

Riku was busy setting out decorations from the storage outside while Kogenta and Rangetsu placed the tree up in the center of the room. The tree was of average size but big enough for all the decorations that the Toujinshi and their partners wanted to put up. It had been Yuuma that oddly enough gone with Riku to pick out which tree would be best and the red head had been trying hard not to look embarrassed the entire way back to Riku's apartment.

Said boy worked with his brother Souma so that they could sort out what would go where. Old wreaths, mistletoe, lights, ornaments as well as odd assortment of Christmas things had been stuffed unceremoniously into the box and Yuuma worked diligently to see what still was worth placing on the tree. Souma took half of the lights that still lit up and placed them around the tree while tossing the non-lighting into the trash.

The purple haired priestess Nazuna was busy in the kitchen with Horin deciding what would be best to serve everyone today and what would be made for Christmas. Riku might have gone a little over board with buying the food so it was a challenge the young woman was ready to tackle. Horin decided to keep out of the way and hand her Toujinshi what she needed, as her cooking skills were few and rather unpolished.

Fusanoshin was outside while the snow was cascading down on his shoulders and wings throwing up lights over the roof as Kibachiyo and Masomi were on their way back from the over crowded convince store.

The reincarnated Toujinshi had gone through a lot in the past years after regaining his memories of his past life and living in one of Riku's empty rooms for the duration of his training to becoming a Toujinshi as he was long ago. Since then the chocolate haired man had never left and paid rent every year as need be. It had been much on him to sort through all the information cast upon him but Masomi had weathered the storm and came through a stronger person with Kibachiyo right along side him.

It was Sad that Yakumo couldn't come as the older Toujinshi was off on the other side of town preparing celebrations and decorations for his family but he and everyone else wish Riku and the others well. His own family had decided to have their festivities in their own home with each other as the past year had left much to reflect.

It had been so long since those years ago when everyone had met under much more intense if not volatile circumstances. Though through everything, the final result spoke for itself.

With so many happy faces smiling with each other on these happiest of days with memories that spoke of the wonder and care they held for each other.

Kogenta shyly looked at Riku out the corner of his ruby eyes and tried not to blush at the now teenage Toujinshi as the boy glanced up at him. Eyes locking briefly Kogenta turned away before he got too embarrassed the white tiger shikigami stared at Rangetsu as the older Byakko gave him a wicked smirk and looked at his own Toujinshi.

Yuuma felt a presence watching him and bowed his head and then looked over his shoulder with a peace filled smile painting over his lips. His crimson hair swept over his face briefly letting slim strands overshadow his face before falling down onto his shoulders. When their two eyes met both had to quickly turn away to keep from blushing just as Kogenta was. It was just so out of character for the two to be so lovey-dovey with one another that the moment was almost uncomfortable.

Souma giggled at his older brother's antics and patted him on his back while holding out a bunch of tinsel to the older teen. The younger Toujinshi was as cheerful as ever even now as he ran the Chi-Ryu headquarters and took care of much of the work needed to hold the former global business together. During this season it was good for the seventeen year old to get out of the office and spend the days with family as he had let everyone else go home with their families. Right now as friends and family surrounded him the smile on his face was purely electric.

Taking the decorations in hand Yuuma walked by the large black tiger and brushed against him just so before moving on. Rangetsu purred silently in the back of his throat before feeling a small fist in his chest. Looking down the black tiger rubbed the slightly sore area and spied the pout coming off of his rival. Normally they both would have been sharing fisticuffs at such a small slight but at this time of year all the animosity had drained out to become friendly banter.

Two slim arms came around the white tiger's chest and held him close before a cheek rubbed against his and whispered something into his ear. The feeling of another's body heat, especially this someone, made Kogenta's tail flick and his golden bell ring gently. Leaning back easily the white tiger let the warmth of his Toujinshi consume him before bending his head down and shaking his long mane of blue and white.

Blushing, Kogenta nodded before turning and wrapping his arms around his Riku and then walking off into their room. The two entered the small enclosed area without any big ceremony and just as calmly shut themselves in without looking back to the others.

An almost wistful smile parted Rangetsu's mouth before a rich smell caught his attention and made him stare down at a cup of steaming tea held by Yuuma. Taking it in his paw Rangetsu nodded and drunk the strong bitter liquid. The black tiger's Toujinshi coughed into his hand and then returned to fishing out decorations and setting them up for Souma to test all the while looking back and forth to Riku and Kogenta's room and his shikigami. Rangetsu said nothing but went over and set himself down beside his friend and Toujinshi and watched his motions.

The sounds of music soon filled up the room as Masomi pulled up on his Moped and entered the house with bags in his hands. Kibachiyo wasn't far behind with his own claws full of things starting with food and ending with small boxes. They would both have to speak to Riku about serious restraint when it came to buying things for the holidays.

After setting everything down underneath the bare tree the two plopped down at the dinner table across from Rangetsu and Yuuma to rest up from such exhausting work. Whoever knew that shopping would be so hard but then again three days until Christmas and Riku had sent them with more than enough money to get things for this year and next…

Sitting side by side the two rested with their shoulders touching and Kibachiyo's tail curling around Masomi's waist. The twenty something year old man sighed before laying his head on the dragon's shoulder and semi-drifting off in contentment. The ride through the snowy streets had drained Masomi more than he thought and soon he was in the land of slumber. Kibachiyo looked down at his Toujinshi before picking him up and carrying the young man into their room.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Horin and Nazuna had decided to work on the roast and then onto the sweets. The ham would simmer for the day while they prepared small food stuffs for everyone else.

The rabbit shikigami wasn't so used to being in a kitchen and often looked at Nazuna for help, which the now seventeen year old girl was more than willing to give. Soft hands settled over downy fur and stroked the paws gently before moving on with preparing the foods before them. Horin blushed at the innocent touches but kept her mind focused on her tasks instead of looking to her Toujinshi.

Laughing musically, Nazuna took her shikigami's hands in her own and then looked at Horin. Both pair of eyes met and soon there was a heat emanating from the room instead of just the stove…

Fusanoshin had clapped his paw like hands together and then flew down to head inside and was surprised at the faces of his Toujinshi's brother and shikigami glowing while looking to one another. Searching around the hawk like shikigami was disappointed as he was unable to find his own Toujinshi but soon a wreath of mistletoe was placed on his shoulder.

Turning around Fusanoshin was elated to see Souma holding the tiny plant in his hands and a small smile on his face. Reaching out for the boy the shikigami embraced his friend and then hugged him as tightly as possible. Their bodies meshed for a moment before Fusanoshin broke the contact to stare at his friend and partner. Souma had a flushed look on his face and ducked his head under the avian shikigami's neck and buried himself into Fusanoshin with a sigh.

The room was a glow with the heartbeat of love and care flowing from human to shikigami and back in the small apartment complex. It was a wondrous time of the year and everyone was glad that they could share in the happiness with that one person they cared for more than any other as well as their friends and family.

Soon the motions became tenderer as each body found the one other that complemented it and held on forever more, wishing to never let go.

Merry Christmas everyone…

Owari


End file.
